War of Religion
Summary The War of Religion was a short but devestating conflict that arose between the Empire, the successor state to most of the territroy held by its Predecessor, and the Union, a coalition of minor states that banded together under one banner. Before and during the events of Drakengard, the Empire and the Union are at war, and the outcome of the war is inconclusive if anything. The War itself has several different outcomes ranging anywhere from a Union Victory to an Imperial Victory or the destruction of both sides as the Gods have planned. As such this page overviews all conflicts in order regardless of branch, but will note what branch certain events belong to. The Battle for Caerleon The Battle of Caerleon (as describes in the manga, Shi Ni Itaru Aka) was an engagement between the royal family of Caerleon which included Caim and Furiae against the Black Dragon and Nero and Brother One. Ultimately the battle began when Brother One sang which attracted the attention of the dragon who quickly slew the palace gaurds as well as the King and Queen of the country. After a short skirmish, involving the Dragon and numeorus Red Eyes, Nero manages to fire two elf blood laced arrows at the Dragon which causes it to retreat from the battle. The Results left Furiae very mentally unstable and Caim angry and hateful toward the Empire for the deaths of his parents as well as the near destruction of the kingdom. Result: Union Victory *Dragon driven off *Red Eyes Killed *Caerleon Palace in ruins. Battle for the Castle of the Goddess When the Empire attacked the Castle of the Goddess, Caim and the Union put a valiant struggle to ward off the attack. The Imperial Army was massive however, and the Union could barely keep their defense together. Caim fought bravely, but was soon fatally wounded. He noticed that soldiers of the Empire had begun to enter the castle. He immediately rushed to the castle so that he could protect his sister, the Goddess, Furiae. He soon encountered a Red Dragon that was captured by the Empire within the Castle Bailey. The dragon was barely clinging to life and Caim, who was also close to death, made a pact with the dragon so they would both survive.The Red Dragon took to the skies with Caim mounted on it. Together, they destroyed the Imperial forces in the air and the enemy forces that were surrounding the castle. Caim heads into the castle alone to save Furiae from the soldiers that had already entered the castle. When Furiae is attacked by Imperial soldiers, Inuart, her fromer betrothed tried to protect her. Caim soon saves them both and together they escape the castle to seek refuge in the Elf Village. Result: Imperial Victory *Union lines broke *Caim forced to flee with Furiae *Pact made between Caim and Angelus Battle for the Elf Village Thinking ahead of Caim and co, the Empire sent a large platoon of soldiers to searc for the Elf Village in order to capture and kill them not only as sacrifices to the Watchers but also so that they might use the elf blood, a powerful poison to Dragons, as a means to neutralize Angelus. The Slaughter happens before Caim arrives, who upon discovering that the village was in ruins sets out to attack the Imperial garrison still stationed in the woods, destroying the lot of them and finding out that the seals might possibly be in danger. Thanks to a plea from a desperate man claiming to come to the Faerie Village it is clear the Empire had gone and focused their troops there. Results: Imperial Victory *Elves captured or killed *Elf village destroyed *Heavy Imperial Casualties Battle for the Faerie Village Just as with the Elven Village, the Empire turns its war machine onto the isolated Faerie Villages and the few who live in the forest. By the time Caim there he is already largely to late to stop the slaughter. However he does come across one of the few survivors of the slaughter. A man named Leonard and his Faerie pact partner. It was revealed that Leonard was indulging himself sexually whilst his siblings were killed in a fire while he should have been keeping an eye on them. The now blind man is accepted into Caim's team and agrees to help. Despite this new ally being made it was still an unmistakable victory for the Empire. Results: Imperial Victory *Faerie Village Destroyed *Most civilians killed *Leonard joins Caims group Assault on the Imperial Prison Recieving news that Inuart and Verdelet had been captured and taken to an Imperial Prison, Caim, Leonard, and Angelus fly off in search of the prison in a risky bid to free both prisoners. There he discovers he can speak mentally with others who have made pacts. Verdelet reveals to him that Inurat had been taken to another prison altogether however despite that news, and the overwhelming amount of Empire soldiers guarding the prison, Caim is successful in freeing the Union's Hierarch. Results: Union Victory *Empire looses control of the jail *Verdelet freed Battle for the Seal of the Desert After rescuing Hierarch Verdelet, the team recieves word of the Empire's plan to destroy the Seal of the Desert in their bid to eventually destroy all of the seals. Caim and his team stage a stand against the large imperial army that surrounds the temple, and despite cutting dozens of troops down, the Temple in which the seal is held is overun by Specter and the seal is destroyed, much to Verdelets terror about the future of the world. With the seal gone Caim is forced to flee the area. Results: Imperial Victory *Seal of the Desert destroyed *Prince Caim driven off Second Assault on an Imperial Prison Whilst talking strategy along with the goddess Furiae, the team hear's the voice of another pact partner, the voice of someone who is very clearly mad which is reflected in the voice they hear. Despite everyone's advice, Caim launches an assault on the facility the voice has come from. The first part of the battle taking place in the skies above the area, Specters doing battle with the dragon Angelus. The second leg of the conflict took place on the ground as Imperial troops scrambled to make a stand against the Union invasion, unfortunately their efforts are ultimately useless. Eventually the group manage to breach the air defenses and break into the prison where the meet the mad elf woman Arioch and after a brief conversation the elf is taken into the group to fight for the Union. Results: Union Victory *Arioch Freed *The Empire loses control of the Prison The Duel for Furiae After freeing Arioch and meeting back at camp, the now Empire loya Inuart appears before them with his Black Dragon in tow demanding that Furiae be handed over to him, claiming he is strong now and no longer is Caim's inferior. When Caim refuses to hand his sister over to the madman the two face off with each other in a duel, whilst their respective dragons also do battle against each other. It is a short and decisive battle as Inuart's powerful blows knock Caim to the ground and Angelus is overpowered by the Black Dragon. Furiae is taken and Caim is unable to pursue whilst Angelus recovers. Results: Imperial Victory *Caim and Angelus defeated *Angelus critically wounded *Furiae now under Imperial control Hunting Inuart Angered about the loss of Furiae, Caim begins a long campaign toward Imperial Lands in the hopes of catching Inuart before he can deliver her to the Empire. This campaign takes places over several different locatons, several times on the back of his dragon, once disrupting an Imperial march headed for the front lines, and later battling the subhuman mercenaries employed by the Empire in a cold snow covered plains. Each time Caim ruthlessly cuts threw the Imperial defenses in his single minded goal of bloodlust and revenge, with the Empire doing little more than slow his advance. Results: Tie *Inuart Escapes *Furiae delivered to the Imperial Capital *Several Imperial Regiments destroyed The Union's Last Stand Finally, on a green field, the Union and Empire bring their largest assembly of soldiers for one last major battle to decide the fate of Midgard. Caim backed by the Union army do battle with the Empire. During the conflict the Empire attempts to turn the tides of battle by releasing their Cyclops, man made monsterous behemoths capable of firing lazers out of their eyes. However despite their best efforts and being vastly outnumbered by the far stronger and more numerous Imperial troops, the Union somehow managed to secure a victory. However just as the soldiers were beginning to soak in the victory, the Empire reveals that the entire battle had been nothing more than a trap, using magic bombardments from the Sky Fortress, they decimate nearly all Union survivors of the battle, while their own deceased soldiers rise from the grave to finish off any stragglers. Results: Imperial Victory *Very few Imperial casualties *Very Heavy Union Casualties *Imperial troops ressurected *Union Army nearly wiped out *Cyclops killed The Dogfight Around the Sky Fortress After the devistating Union defeat on the ground, Caim and his team take to the skies in a bid to break the Empire's air superiority so that they might be able to inflitrate the facility and free the goddess. However under the command of Inuart, who is determined to kill Caim once and for all, are several dozen Imperial Dragons. Angelus manages to outmaneuver and kill the opposing dragons before finally being confronted by Inuart and the Black Dragon themselves. The rematch ensues and after a long and close fought battle, Inuart makes a hasty retreat back to the castle while the fortresses canons lay supressive fire against the Union advance. Despite their best efforts the Empire's defenses are powerfless to stop Caim from entering the structure and beginning the hunt for Furiae. Results: Union Victory *Inuart driven off *Imperial Dragons defeated *Sky Fortresses defenses destroyed *Caim infiltrates the fortress Battle for the Sky Fortress Now inside the the Imperial base, Caim begins searching the winding labrynthian halls of the fortress for his sister, the goddess, all while the Empire's guards attempt to put a stop his advance under order of High Priestess Manah. However despite the overwhelming number advantage against Caim and his friends he manages to slaughter and move around them until he reaches the main chamber where he realised he was to late to save his sister as the lifeless body of Furiae lay prone against the glass column inside the main chamber, a dagger stuck in her breast. Despite his rage, Angelus managed to convince him that he couldn't let the goddesses death be in vain. At the same time Inuart discovered the demise of his betrothed and snaps out of his Red Eye Disease momentarily, taking Furiae's cold body in his arms as he flees the fortress. Results: Imperial Victory *The Goddess of the Seal killed *All seals destroyed Dogfight Above the Imperial Capital Taking to the skies, the old rivals Caim and Inuart duel each other for the last time, atop their dragons as Inuart desperately insists that he has grown stronger than Caim and that there is still hope to bring Furiae back to life with a miracle. Despite his best efforts Inuart is forced to flee and Caim is concvinced not to pursue instead focusing his attention on heading for the Imperial Heartland. There, above the Imperial City Caim cuts wears down the monsters and subhuman creatures that protect the Empires airspace until finally the fighting drawns a Wyrm and its ten thousand children to the battle. Angelus is initially uneasy about attacking such a holy and ancient creature. It was a long and hard fought battle but eventually the team manages to kill the Wyrm, reassuring each other in their power. Results: Union Victory *Inuart Defeated *Imperial Forces Defeated *Wyrm Killed Battle for the Imperial Capital (Route A) Now on the ground the Imperial City is in ruins as the end of the world approaches. Caim, Arioch, Leonard, Verdelet and Angelus make their way threw the flaming ruins to try and track down the High Priestess and exact revenge for the death of the goddess and bring an end to the war. Many Imperial troops block the path but due to being thinned out by previous engagements in the war Caim and his team is able to cut past them and reach the building that Manah was holed up inside. After cutting down Manah's personal guards Verdelet attempts to seal the great evil within the child by casting a sealing spell on the child. However the power of the Watchers inside of her overpowers the seal and causes the girl to grow into a behemoth. A final battle takes place in the sky as Angelus and Caim manage to evade the magical barrage of attacks dealt out by Manah, defeating her and reverting her back to her original size. The group, against the pleas of the girl, refuse to kill her, instead promising to punish her for the rest of her life for the crimes she had committed. With the head of the Empire neutralized Angelus volunteers to become the new goddess of the seal and take on the burden of protecting the world from destruction. Verdelet performs the sealing ritual and Angelus disappears in a ball of light, thus ending the war. Results: Union Victory *Imperial Army defeated *Manah defeated and captured *Aneglus made the new goddess of the seal Battle for the Imperial City (Route B) Inuart manages to escape Caim's pursuit and take Furiae to one of the seeds of destruction, known as the Bone Casket, along with the deceased Furiae and hopes to bring her back from the dead by placing her inside of the seed. Caim and his team manage to cut threw the imperial platoon stationed at the flaming city and eventually confront Inuart. After an exchange of words both men take to the skies in order to defeat and kill the other and after another hard won fight, Inuart is defeated but not killed. Injured, he manages to limp toward the seed of destruction and plant his betrothed's corpse into the seed. Initiallity it looked as though the impossible had been achieved and she had returned to life. However she had been turned into a hate filled monster hell bent on destroying the world, which she proved when she mercilessly stabbed Inuart threw the chest. Caim takes to the skies to do battle against the monster that was formerly his sister and despite the superior speed of Furiae, she is killed by Caim. The branch ends with Caim holding the remains of his dead sister as thousands of clones of his sister rise into the sky, and no doubt destroy the world. Results: Gods/Imperial Victory *Inuart Killed *Caim Killed *Angelus Killed *Humanity Destroyed by Furiae Battle for the Imperial City (Route C) Inuart managed to make it to the seed of destruction, however this time he is on the brink of death and died beside the body of his lover. With that threat neutralized Caim and Angelus begin making their way toward the palace where Manah resides. Meanwhile Manah tries to command the dragons under her control to do her bidding, only to be killed by them in a sudden betrayal. When Caim arrives on the scene Angelus reveals the truth and how dragons are merely tools of the gods and proceeds to do battle with him, telling him that he must now show her mercy. Caim, for perhaps the only time in the war truly feels conflicted in doing something and when he finally strikes the dragon down he cries over her. Eventually though, he pushes the tears aside and he destroys the seed. Then, as the dragons are now ravaging the world outside Caim steadies his sword and runs out to face his death. Results: Gods/Imperial Victory *Inuart Killed *Caim Killed *Angelus Killed *Humanity destroyed by the dragons Battle for the Sea Fortress (Route D) Tracking Furiae down to the Sea Fortress, Caim and his team make their way to the fortress only to be stopped by a magical force field. The shield was kept in place by various towers rising up from the water and protected by the naval assets of the Empire as well as a fleet of Imperial Dragons. Doing battle with the Empire, dodging canon and dragon fire alike Angelus manages to destroy all the towers and breach the citadel. Once inside Caim and Leonard and Arioch manage to cut their way threw the Imperial troops inside of the building, realising that while Furiae is no longer at the fortress there is a transporter ready to teleport them all to the Sky Fortress where the Goddess is being held. Without a moment to lose and Imperial troops closing in, they activate the spell and leave the Sea Fortress. Results: Tie *Moderate to Heavy Imperial Troop Casualties *Casualties to Naval Assets *Casualties amongst Imperial Dragons *Goddess Furiae saftely taken to the Sky Fortress Battle for the Imperial City (Route D) Caim eventually reaches the holding cell where Furiae is being held, and she is still alive. However the successful rescue soon goes south as Manah taunts Furiae, and reveals to Caim her incestious feelings her own brother. Caim turns his head away from her in shame and disgust which breaks the goddesses heart. In despair she grabs a knife from a pile of stuffed animals and before Caim can stop her she plunges the dagger into her own breast and dies. Manah manages to escape the room but Caim gives chase threw the Sky Fortress, cutting down any who stand in his way before he catches up with the High Priestess, however before he can cut the child down Seere steps in front of the would be murderer and begs them to spare his sister who slaps him in indifference. Seeing Seere in "danger" Golem decided to act, killing Manah as she speaks about the gods loving her and putting an end to the childs life. With Manah dead the Sky Fortress begins to collapse, Inuart in his delusions imagines he is talking to a still living Furiae as he talks about how he would rule the world just as the fortress explodes and kills him. The Watchers have been released upon the planet and Caim and his friends fight a desperate battle tring to stave off the otherwordly creatures as the Watchers seem to come in never ending numbers. Arioch is eaten alive by the Watchers and Leonard sacrifices himself and his pact partner in order to buy the rest of the group time to escape. Just as the group managed to take to the air, the Queen-beast arrives on the scene and now is showing the signs she is preparing to warm the Great Time and end existence altogether. In order to stop her Seere comes up with an idea to break his pact and use his ability to manipulate the Great Time to freeze himself and the god in time forever, in order to become the "Little Hero" he had always aspired to become. Angelus and Caim sacrifice themselves as they are eaten by the Watchers in order to get Seere onto the body of the queen of the watchers. Laying down and begging for his sisters forgiveness he breaks his pact and freezes himself, the Queen-beast, and the Imperial City in time. Results: Inconclusive, Likely Gods/Imperial Victory *Leadership of the Union Killed *Leadership of the Empire Killed *Leadership of the Watchers Frozen in Time *Rest of the Watchers free to terrorize the planet The Battle for Tokyo (Route E) When the Queen Beast arrives onto the Imperial City, Angelus and Caim prepare to sacrifice themsleves in order to stop the monster but are unexpectedly transported to another reality, into Tokyo circa 2004. The Queen Beast falls to the ground and quickly rights herself as she launches her Power of Song against Caim and Angelus. Countering with their own magic they duo manage to match the goddess's song note for note and eventually defeat the monster. The Queen Beast dies (it is unclearly if it can truly die) and its body turns into salt. Angelus and Caim momentarily bask in their victory before they are both shot down by Bravo-1 of the japanese air force. Both of their bodies become impaled on the top of a tower. This event eventually leads to the creation of White Chlorination Syndrom and while this is the end of the War of Religion it is the beginning of the War With the Legion (found on the Nier Wiki). Results: Gods Victory *Caim Killed *Angelus Killed *Queen Beast defeated *White Chlorination Syndrom Started *Beginning of the end of the humans of Nier Trivia *The Empire wins 3/5 of the endings, albiet they are killed in the process *The Union wins 1/5 of the endings *The Gods win 4/5 of the endings *The end of the War of Religion is the beginning of the War With the Legion seen here: https://nier.fandom.com/wiki/War_with_The_Legion *Caim may not have died in Ending E and could have possibly led the Legion as Red Eye *Interestingly Red Eye Disease never fades away and crops up several time throghout history. Since it needs an Intoner to spread it, that means Brother One never died. Category:Wars Category:Conflicts Category:Lore